1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and, more specifically, to arbitrating between circuits that share a common resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
In integrated circuits such as processors, various units may generate requests that are serviced by other units. These requests may be for particular operations or for particular resources provided by such units. In some instances, various requesting units may send requests to the same servicing unit. Depending on the availability of this unit, one requesting unit may be forced to compete with another requesting unit. In some circumstances, this competition can result in a deadlock in which the servicing unit is not servicing requests for any of the requesting units.